Plate fin and tube heat exchangers or externally finned tube exchangers have long been employed to recover process heat. These exchangers are most often employed to heat or cool a low density gas stream located on the finned side against a denser fluid with higher heat transfer coefficient within the tubes. The extended surface on the finned exterior pass allows greater heat transfer surface than a bare tube and provides greater heat transfer at a low-pressure drop.
The art has not heretofore recognized the unexpected advantage of applying a catalyst coating on the heat transfer fins, or support tubes and surrounding internal surface of the heat exchanger vessel/housing, to allow effective heat transfer while also allowing a catalytic reaction has not been recognized in the art.